Child of Life and Death
by Samuri911
Summary: As the digi-destined returned to the Digital World, they had not only the eighth digi-destined, but also the unknown ninth digi-destined. Natalie Kamiya was different. She had a digivice different from the rest and she had no partner. She felt alone. But she soon comes into her own when she finds herself in with the Tamers. 5 years later, she is reunited with the original destined.
1. Prologue Pt 1

Child of Life and Death

Child of Life and Death-Chpt.1

Prologue-Pt.1

Disclaimer: Don't Own Digimon

Summary: As the digi-destined returned to the Digital World, they had not only the eighth digi-destined, but also the unknown ninth digi-destined. Natalie Kamiya was different. She had a digivice different from the rest and she had no partner. She felt alone. But she soon comes into her own when she finds herself in with the Tamers. 5 years later, she is reunited with the original destined.

* * *

**(-Natalie's P.O.V.-)**

I woke up with the feeling of sand covering my hand. I could hear the ocean as the waves ran uo the shore and soaked my legs periodically. The smell of salt lindered heavily in the as I slowly pushed myself up onto my knees. I glanced around confused as to where I was. Fear slowly gripped my heart. I was alone.

"Tai!" I yelled, hoping my big brother could hear my voice. Only the eerie sounds of the ocean answered me. "Kari!" Nothing. "Sora!" Waves. "Matt! TK!" Tears started to blur my vision. "Izzy! Mimi! Joe!" Tears started to cascade down my face as I helplessly called out for help. No one answered. I was alone.

Long moments, or was it only a minute, passed as I knelt there, tears treaming down my face as I continued to call the names of my siblings and their friends. Shouts of Tai, Kari, Sora, Matt, TK, Izzy, Mimi, and Joe rang out across the beach shore. No shouts came to answer.

Several more moments passed. At some point, the shouts that echoed from my lips faded and transformed into uncontrollable bawling accompied with sniffling and coughing. I had no idea how long I knelt with the sounds of my crying and the waves to keep me company. Darkness overcame me.

* * *

**-(Dream)- (-3rd P.O.V.-)**

_An explosion rocked the Earth. Shouts and screams of terror, surprise, and pain rang out across the battlefield. A large, black beetle type looking monster was thrown from the black smoke that filled a large area, presumably where the explosion originated. Gravity soon brought it crashing into the ground while its momentum carried hundreds of meters away from the cloud of smoke. The black monster slowly recovered and stood back up, directing its attention back to the place where it was flung from. _

_ The smoke cleared away to reveal several other monsters, all very different looking and all looking very angry yet triumphant at the black bug monster. The look of superiority angered the bug, and it spread the shell on its back to let his wings loose. It hovered several dozen feet off the ground, looking for an opening to attack its adversaries The other monsters also poised themselves for any retaliation form the bug._

_ The standoff lasted for a few tense moments. The bug monster could not find any opening against the group of th mosters. The best angle he could get was to attack the children, but they were fully protected by the group of bug did see one girl that was seperated from the main group, but the girl was still too close to be used as a diversion to create an opening. She was also still too far away from the edge of the cliff to try and break the ground from under her._

_ Several more tense moments passed. It saw that the group strted to tense, signaling that they would soon launch an attack. Something caught the bug's eye. It was an an armor clad monster that looked very much like a knight. It had its sword drawn and focused on the seperated girl. This would be its chance._

_ The group of kids didn't seem to notice the monster. The knight crept closer, trying to keep as silent as possible. A twig snapped. The little girl snapped her head to the sound and saw the knight prepared to attack. She screamed._

_ The monsters and group of children directed their attention to the girl. The bug attacked. "_**_Dimension Scissor!"_**_ The bug's mandible glowed with deadly purple energy. He performed a slashing motion with them and sent a slash of energy toward the group. The presumable leader of the adversarial group, a humanoid looking one clad in armor with metalic claw-like hands, quickly tried to shield the group from the attack with its shield from the back. It was to no avail, however, as the energy slash, cut through the shield with remarkable ease and impacted the monster holding the shield. The monster was quickly consumed by light, shrunk, and a dinosaur looking creature replaced it, covered in scratches,_

_ "Agumon!" shouted a tall, bushy haired, goggle wearing kid as he ran to the injured dinosaur._

_ The knight has been steadily advancing as the battle resumed between the main group and the large black bug. The child was quickly back peddling backwards, closer to the edge. "Help!" she yelled towards the group of kids. "Tai, help me!" The goggle-headed kid, Tai, quickly turned to the girl._

_ "Natalie!" he yelled back. He turned his attention to the red-headed girl. "Sora, help Natalie out!" he commanded._

_ "Garudamon, take out the Knightmon quickly!" Sora shouted to her partner. One of the monsters, a giant humanoid bird, quickly took to the air, rushing over to Natalie and Knightmon._

**_"Berserk Sword!"_**_ the Knightmon called out. The knight's sword shone eerily white as it brought it over its head and then swung it down with tremendous force._

_ As Knightmon was preparing to swing his sword down, Garudamon rapidly flew over the knight and perpared her own attack. She surrounded herself in firey energy and called out, _**_"Wing Blade!"_**_ The enrgy flew from her body and straight towards the knight, the energy moving too quickly to distinguish if it had taken on a form of some kind. But it could not move quickly enough._

_ The knightmon brought its sword crashing down in front of Natalie who had dove backwards just in time for the sword to miss. The shockwave as it impacted the ground however caused her to tumble towards nad over the edge, her small tiny hand desperately grasping and hanging on to the ledge as high-pitched scream escaped her lips._

_ Garudamon's attack continued its route towards the knight, but Garudamon had a look of terror and guilt. She realized that, in her hurry, her choice of attack would destroy that part of the cliff and send the girl to likely death. She quickly angled herself downward, hoping against all odds that she would be able to catch the girl. The fates were against her._

_ The bug-like creature was a tough time tryiung to fight the six other monsters. It was on its last leg. It knew and so did the other monsters and kids._

_ "It ends here GranKuwagamon," a mechanized wolf-like being declared to beat up bug. This angered GranKuwagamon._

_ 'Well if I'm going down,' it thought, 'then I'm taking one of you with me!' GranKuwagamon started to pool the remainder of its energy its large mandible for one last attack as it directed its focus on the ding Garudamon._

_ The others noticed this and quickly tried to launch their own attacks before GranKuwagamon could._

**_"Metal Wolf Snout!"_**

_** "Horn Buster!"**_

_** "Vulcan's Hammer!"**_

_** "Flower Cannon!"**_

_** "Soul Vanisher!"**_

_** "Heaven's Charm!"**_

**_ "Catastrophe!"_**_ GranKuwagamon launched its attack a splitsecond before the combined attacks of the others hit him. He laughed maniacally as he burst into a cloud of data._

_ GranKuwagamon's attack, a giant ball of pure black energy, sailed towards Garudamon. Garudamon, unaware, kept flying towards Natalie. All she knew next was lots of pain, a bright light, and darkness._

_ Garudamon's attacked finally hit the Knightmon. The force of impact destroyed the knight instantly while the subsequent explosion destroyed a large area of the cliff edge. Natalie was sent screaming 800 ft to the river below._

_ "Natalie!" the entire group of kids yelled as they rushed to edge._

_ "Natalie!" a little girl cried. This girl looked very similar to girl who just fell, presumably, to her death._


	2. Prologue Pt 2

Child of Life and Death

Child of Life and Death

Chpt.2-Prologue Pt.2

**Disclaimer: Don't own Digimon**

* * *

**-(Digital World)- (-Natalie's POV-)**

I was walking through the forest, starving, tired, and scared. I woke up just the digital sun was rising. Tears had started to soak my eyes when I woke up, but I wiped them away and decided to try and find my brother, sister, and their friends. I didn't know how long I've been walking. The sun had already reached its peak and was racing back down towards the horizon. It was already half way there.

The forest was empty. I dodn't any digimon at all! It was also quiet. There was no sound at all besides my feet squishing the dirt that made the path that I was walking on.

'_I really hate the quiet_,' I thought. '_Why aren't there any digimon around?_' My heart had stopped beating wildly after the forst hour that I began walking in the forest. It started to beat harder now as the shadows of the trees grew with every step that I took. '_I need to find somewhere to hide!_' I thought, remembering the lessons that Tai gave me and Kari our first few days in the Digital World. '_Tai said to always find shelter before all the light was gone. Ohh, I'm so hungry!_' I held my stomach as it growled and I felt a small pang of pain from it.

I continued to walk a little faster. The shadows were starting to grow while the light shrank. I knew that there wasn't much time before the sun set behind the horizon and the moon started to rise. I could feel the air getting colder.

'_Oh I'm cold now!_' I screamed in my head. My body was beginning to shake harder as every breath I took hung in the air in front of me for a few seconds before disappearing. I still had yet to find a cave or something. I was tired, cold, hungry, and lonely. I suddenly found myself on the floor. I had tripped on a root. I tried to get up, but my body refused to move. I was exhausted. My body felt numb. The cold wasn't biting my skin anymore and I didn't feel the scratches on my body that formed as I walked through the forest. '_This is it_,' I thought. '_Tai, Kari, I love you two so much! I'm going to miss you! Mom, Dad, I'm sorry for not keeping my prommise on looking after Kari! I'm too weak!_'

Darkness started to take me. I closed my eyes. I began to feel less and less. My sensation was becoming duller with each breath. The last thing I felt before I lost conciousness was warmth.

* * *

**-(Cave)- (-3rd Omniscient-)**

Two large digimon were talking in sharp hushed voices. They were having some kind of argument. One of the digimon was a large bird, bearing a striking resemblence to the mythica phoenix. The other was large blue dragon with a long thin mustache that curled around and along the length of its body. They were floating in a large open space in what was presumably a cave. A small fire was lit between the two that laid next to small female body. The voices of two digimon was starting rise in decibels.

"Why did you bring this human to this sacred cave, Azulongmon!" the phoenix suddenly belted out. "No human or normal digimon is allowed to enter this cave!"

"Calm yourself Zhuqiaomon!" the dragon, Azulongmon, roared back with equal intensity. "Whom I decide to bring into this cave is of no concern to you, you insolent bird!" Zhuqiaomon puffed up in anger.

"'Insolent bird?!'" Zhuqiaomon screamed. "At least I do not lower myself to bring a filthy human into my sacred cave!"

"Because you feel it is beneath you to help one of you destined?" Azulongmon asked, voice laced with frustration and anger. "You would rather leave your one of your own digidestined to die than to lower yourself to help a human who is risking her life to save the Digital World which _you_ were chosen to protect! You like to think that you are a proudful creature but all you are full of is arrogance. You do not deserve the title that was bequeath you! You do not deserve the title of 'Digital Ruler!'" Power began to radiate from Azulongmon's body. Zhuqiaomon, however, did not back down as he too began to radiate power from his own body.

Suddenly they heard a tiny gasp. Both Digital Rulers stemmed their respective flow of power and turned toward the source of the gasp. The little had awoken and was looking up fear at the two rulers, shaking as she not only saw the power each had radiated, but also _felt_ the power as it cascaded over her tiny body. She was even more frightened as they both turned to her. Both Azulongmon and Zhuqiaomon were looking at the her, Azulongmon with a caring look and Zhuqiaomon with an odd look. Unbeknownst to either Azulongmon or Natalie, Zhuqiaomon felt oddly connected to the girl. He was feeling oddly protective of the girl for whatever reason and it made him curious of the child.

"Hello little one," Azulongmon said to her. "Are you feeling well?" Natalie was still scared, but she managed to shake her head. Her mom had always told her not to lie. "Then what is wrong little one?"

She didn't speak straight away. She was still firghtened of angering the two Digital Rulers. Slowly, she found her voice again, "I'm really hungry and my legs stings from all these cuts." She pointed to the numerous cuts that littered her leg.

"I see," Azulongmon nodded sagely. "While I am unable to help you with those cuts, I can help fill your empty stomach, child. Follow me." Azulongmon gracefully turned around and began to lead the way with Zhuqiaomon quietly flying behind him. Natalie stared in amazement as she realized the vastness of the cave she was in. The two had no trouble moving around the cave and it had only regitered in her mind. She quickly shook her head and ran as quickly as she to try and keep up with the two rulers. She followed the two around a curve in the cave and stopped dead in amazement.

Natalie couldn't believe the sight in front of her. '_Is this still part of the cave!_' she thought as began to walk again. The cave was like a paradise. Gone were the bland, boring stone that surrounded the clearing the three were previously floor was covered in lush grass with a scattered arrangement of flowers of varying colors. In the middle of the expanse was a singular large tree that stretched toward the open top of the cave. It tall enough that it looked like grew out of the cave, but in reality, it was only about three-fourths of the way. A small waterfall was off to side with the water pooling into a fairly large pond which then flowed into a small creek that crossed from the one side of the space and wound around the entirety of space in no perticular pattern until it disappeared into a small hole on the direct opposite side of the space. The Digital Rules and Natalie had stopped at the base of the giantic tree. Natalie hadn't noticed and was still enraptured by the contents of the room. Both digimon looked on her with amusement and a small twinkle in their eyes. Zhuqiaomon cleared his throat. This broke the enchantment on Natalie who looked down in embarrasment.

"Sorry," Natalie whispered meekly. Surprising not only Natalie, but also Azulongmon, Zhuqiaomon broke into a hearty laughter. Natalie reddened even more as the Phoenix Ruler laughed.

"I am sorry little one," Zhuqiaomon spoke as his laughter turned into a chuckle. "I myself do not know why I laugh so heartily." His chuckling died down, but the twinkle in his eye remained and one could sense that he was smiling even though he himself was physically was unable to smile. Azulongmon looked queerly at his fellow Ruler but soon turned back to wards Natalie.

"There is sustenance up there for you my dear," he declared as he used his tail to reach up and pluck some of the fruit that grew on the tree. He brought it down to Natalie to see that it was a few simple apples. She hesitantly picked one up and brought it up to her nose to smell it.

'_Smells like a regular apple_,' she thought. She brought it to her mouth and took a small bite of it. Her eyes flew open as she chewed on the piece of apple. '_Chicken?!'_ she mentally screamed in her as she swallowed it. She almost gagged a little as it went down. While she had never had it, she swore to herself that if ever did taste raw chicken, it would taste exactly as the apple had.

"Are you well child?" Zhuqiaomon spoke, worry evident in his voice if one were to listen carefully. Natalie nodded her head as she continued to spit on the ground. Zhuqiaomon never noticed.

"It kinda tastes like raw chicken," she said slowly, hoping that wouldn't offend either digimon. "Is there any way that I could cook it a little. Like over a fire or something like that?"

"I believe that can be arranged, my dear," Azulongmon assured. Once again reaching into the tree with his tail, he brought down a few braches and placed it near the pond on a rock surface. He looked to Zhuqiaomon, "If you would be so kind Friend?" The phoenix merely nodded and brought the tip of his wing to bundle of leaves and branches which suddenly combusted. A medium-sized flame now burned where the pile once was. Natalie quickly found a lone stick on the ground, pierced her apple with it, and sat cross-legged near enough to fire to hold her apple on a stick over the gentle flame.

* * *

**(-Zhuqiaomon's POV-)**

I quietly looked over the small girl who was blowing on her apple. '_To cool it down_,' I quickly deduced. I decided to use this time to analyze and contemplate the effects this one girl has on me.

'_I don't know why, but I feel strangely attached to this girl. This is strange. Normally, I would not act as carefree or open as I have thus far, especially not with human. But this girl, this Natalie, has had such a profound effect on me. But why is this? Why does this one girl have more of an effect on me when not eben the great Azulongmon, the eldest of us four Rulers, cannot even intimidate me or affect me in such a way to act as I do 's nothing I can do about it I guess. I do not find it entirely unwelcome as I first previously thought it would. I suppose I wouldn't mind hanging around with this girl more._'

I pulled myself from my thoughts as I decided to get to know this girl more. Maybe I will be able to find an answer to my questions if I do. I brought my awareness back to Natalie and saw that she was asleep. I sensed Azulongmon's gaze on my right and turned to look at him. His eyes were full of curiosity and I could sense that he would be questioning me on my earlier behavior. I stole one last glance at Natalie and steeled myself as I brought myself to Azulongmon's side.


End file.
